1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium stored an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image forming apparatus that variably magnifies the size of a draft image and transfers image data onto a sheet having a designated size. In such an image processing apparatus, the image data are read as the data on a line basis, and the image data to be transferred onto are output on a line basis.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 15, in a case where the size of a draft image is reduced by half (½ times), two lines of data are read from the draft image (input image) first, and the read two lines of data are variably magnified into one line of data by image processing, so that the one line of data are output and transferred.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-289021 discloses a method in which the size of the draft image is reduced similar to the above, and when a margin (black space) is formed in an image to be transferred, the margin data can be transmitted efficiently. Namely, as illustrated in FIG. 19, first and second lines of a draft image are read. Then, effective image data variably magnified into one line are transmitted and simultaneously the third line of the draft image is read. After that, the fourth line of the draft image is read and simultaneously, one line of margin data are transmitted.
According to the method of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-289021, it becomes possible to read a drat image and transmit margin data at the same time, so that the processing time can be reduced.